someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Racers2.exe
Hi there. I'm a normal gamer, but most of the games I play are racing games. I collect Need For Speed titles and other racing game titles. One night I had a dream. I was playing Lego Racers 2, and I just won the game. I woke up, directly remembering how much fun I had playing it. I started up my computer and searched for Lego racers 2 download. I found a site called "Legogamedownloads.com", I checked it and the game (legoracers2) had a lot of dislikes. I thought it was just trolls and haters, so I downloaded the file. I came to a page on the site that told me how to download the game so I could correctly play the game. The download took about 1 hour, I checked the file which was called "LegoR2". Inside it was a text file named "...", and the game which was named "Racers2.exe". I started the game and everything went normal. I made a new game and started driving through the city, but oddly it was nighttime (which never comes in the game). There was no music or sounds and instead of Sparky talking, it was Professor Voltage from the LEGOLAND game that was originally be the guide in Lego Racers 2. I understood that it was some kind of hack from a beta of the game. I drove to the beach and talked to Prof. Voltage. After I talked to Voltage, I drove to the city to meet the 4 "mini-bosses". Workman Fred, Postman Mike, Fireman Gavin and Police Officer Bobby. However they were plain white minifigures with white pilothelmets. I thought this was a texture glitch so I continued playing, The cut-scene went normal, and after that I drove to the construction site to race Workman Fred. But the race was very short, it was about 20 inches to drive, and Fred was so slow it was almost impossible to lose. I won the race of course, and in the cut-scene Fred screamed, "NO! NO! NOOOO!" His plain white figure went black and burst into flames. An pile of ash was left. The camera cut to my characters face with a wider smile that he had when I created him. I got a bit frightened but curiosity kept me going through the game. I then saw Postman Mike standing close to my character looking shocked and nervous. The screen went black for about 10 seconds and then I was in Sandy Bays minigame. Everything was normal. But when the cut-scene was over, it was just one passenger that could drive, a woman that wanted to go to the Xalax portal. I did drive her there and on the way, I saw RocketRacer standing in my way. I couldn't control my car, and just when I was about to hit RocketRacer, the screen went black and I heard a scream and then a splatter noise. Then the screen came back and where RocketRacer was standing before, there was a puddle of blood. The woman rushed out, and sat on her knees close to the puddle of blood. Then her figure went black and burst into flames and turned into an ash pile, just like Workman Fred. My car drove into the Xalax portal but the loading screen didn't say Xalax. Instead, it said "BLACK BAY". The world was just black, with birds chirping which was the only sound. I tried to walk around until I found a car light on the ground. I then found out I was in an almost pitch black Sandy Bay. I saw a silhouette that looked like RocketRacer. I walked closer and closer, and then a lightning flashed, showing a burned and sad RocketRacer standing there. A text box appeared saying: "He lost but you didn't win..." RocketRacer lunged at me and the screen went black, and a bunch of pixels and weird colors came on the screen and I heard static. Finally the game crashed and the text file was now called: "Don't enter again." If I tried to open the game again, it just said GAME OVER and then the game would crash. I closed the file, and it got removed. I checked my trash but I couldn't find the file. I also checked the internet and the site was gone. After this my life has been great, but sometimes I see that sad burned RocketRacer in the corner of my eyes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story